


Everybody Knows

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Charlie is looking for a new crew after having gotten out of the time prison.





	Everybody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) as a songfic for the song Everybody Knows by Sigrid.

_Everybody knows that the dice are loaded_   
_Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed_   
_Everybody knows the war is over_   
_Everybody knows the good guys lost_   
_Everybody knows the fight was fixed_   
_The poor stay poor, the rich get rich_   
_That's how it goes_   
_Everybody knows_

It had taken some time for Charlie to get used to not being in the prison anymore, to acclimatize herself to her new reality. Especially since she had no idea how she had suddenly found herself here, in the human world again, in a time that was definitely not the same she had been taken out from. 

But the one thing she was good at was to adapt. And to find a crew no matter where. She made her way to London, knowing it's underbelly would never change, even if centuries had passed. There were always people there who understood society and the dark truths about it. 

People who wanted nothing to do with a system that benefited only the rich and shat on the poor. A system that wanted everyone to be silent and complacent, breeding people in the shadows who were loud and rebellious. People who understood that the dice were loaded, that the fight was fixed. 

But also people who understood that that didn't mean they had to take it quietly. That they could be as loud as they wanted to be, that they could be whoever and whatever they wanted to be. 

People like The Smell.


End file.
